Los amores generan basura
by Vitaly Al
Summary: "Si te dijera que te amo... ¿me creerías?"


**...**

 **Los amores generan basura.**

 **...**

' _Si te dijera que te amo... ¿me creerías?'_

 **...**

En mi celular marcan las 4:55 de la mañana.

Es muy temprano y las luces de la ciudad que alumbran la oscuridad de la madrugada, no hacen otra cosa más que confirmarlo. El silencio de la calle a esta hora resulta demasiado ensordecedor, aun cuando a lo lejos se escucha el tenue motor de algún coche que se encamina a su destino.

Aún es temprano... aún es temprano para huir o eso creo, pero Natsuki, no ha dejado de moverse de un lado a otro por toda la habitación en busca de sus prendas. Ya se ha duchado y se ha vestido, solo le falta encontrar una de sus zapatillas para poder partir... nuevamente.

Cuando lo encuentra se lo coloca e inmediatamente procede a buscar su celular, no lo encuentra en la mesita de noche, ni siquiera en los otros muebles, ella siempre tan despistada que no se ha dado cuenta que esta sobre la cama a un lado mío. No se ha dado cuenta y yo no se lo pienso decir, eso apresuraría su partida.

-"Maldita sea"

Se queja en voz baja y suspira en frustración.

-"¿Sucede algo?"

Le pregunto con inocencia y ella no me responde en un principio. No le gusta hablar, mucho menos después de acostarse conmigo, eso lo sé y ella sabe que yo sé.

-"¿Buscas algo?"

Vuelvo a preguntar y por fin se atreve a responder sin verme realmente, aun no soy digna de su mirada.

-"Mi celular... no encuentro mi celular"

-"Allí esta"

No se lo doy y solo le señalo el lugar. Ella asiente ligeramente con la cabeza e imagino que significa **'gracias'** en este lenguaje extraño que hemos desarrollado. Lo agarra, observa la hora y lo mete en el bolsillo de su pantalón, después camina a la ventana y se asoma para ver si ya llego su taxi.

Esa es nuestra rutina, noches llenas de sexo y despedidas sumergidas en el silencio. Ella no conversa mucho y parece no querer hacerlo nunca, las primeras noches pensé que lo hacía porque creía que yo me encontraba dormida, aunque luego de moverme descaradamente para que se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta, supe que simplemente ella no quiere hablar o por lo menos no conmigo, pero de alguna forma me las arreglo para sacarle unas pocas palabras, como es esconderle sus cosas para...

Para que se quede a mi lado.

Para imaginar que no se está yendo.

Para creer que no la he perdido... aunque sea unos minutos.

-"¿A-a qué hora es… la boda?"

Le pregunto suavemente aunque me duele.

-"Después medio día"

Dice sin mirarme.

-"¿Es... es necesario... que te vayas ya?"

Internamente suplico por un **no** , pero ya me sé la respuesta.

-"Sí"

Parada en el ventanal la veo diferente, la siento diferente... puedo ver sus ojos verdes tornarse tristes, puedo ver como el tiempo se ha vuelto tan cambiante sobre ella, y aun cuando su cuerpo se han vuelto más delicados, con más gracia, más femenina y ha crecido... ella por dentro parece cansada. Sus ojos gritan lo que su cuerpo calla, y Natsuki ya no se parece en nada a la joven que llegue a conocer

Cuando era impulsiva.

Cando era inocente.

Cando era feliz...

-"¿Volverás?"

-"No… no lo sé"

Su voz se escucha como me trata: amarga, distante... fría, siempre emulando el mismo dialogo, pareciera como si las dos estuviéramos interpretando el personaje de algún guion.

Desde lejos es una triste escena para dos amantes. Tan cerca y tan distantes a la vez, ella cerca del ventanal esperando... ¿esperando qué? ¿Desaparecer? ¿Estar con él? No lo sé, pero yo... yo espero sobre la cama... esperando su regreso, pero solo puedo permanecer sentada sin ninguna prenda más que la sabana que cubre mi desnudez, única prenda que me da calor después de que ella me hizo el amor.

No sé si ella lo vera de esa forma tan única como yo lo veo ahora.

Como lo vi siempre.

Tal vez lo que yo llamo amor para ella dejo de serlo desde hace tiempo y solo es costumbre.

Sé el motivo de su partida.

Sé porque se va de mi lado.

Al otro lado de la ciudad la está esperando la persona de sus sueños, lo que ella siempre soñó... la amistad, el cariño, la complicidad y sobre todo el amor espera por Natsuki, la está esperando el chico perfecto para ella, aquel galante príncipe que le cumplirá todo lo que ella alguna vez me pidió y yo no me atreví a dárselo.

-"¿Puedo verte antes de la boda?"

Natsuki se casa hoy en una ceremonia privada a la que ni siquiera fui invitada, no sé dónde se realizará ni quienes asistirán. Ese día debe de ser perfecto y por eso no quiere que yo asista.

Teme que yo arruine el mejor día de su vida.

-"Fujino, ya lo hemos hablado"

-"Pero..."

-"Me tengo que ir"

Natsuki, deja de ver por la ventana y por fin me mira, luego de unos segundos ella toma su abrigo y se acerca unos pasos en donde me encuentro, me contempla por un rato y parece querer hablar, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atreve y al final... y al final no dice nada.

Suelta un suspiro elaborado y ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo ha hecho mientras estamos juntas, así que solo cierra la distancia y me da un beso en la frente que sabe mucho a un **adiós**.

-"Natsuki..."

Susurro con un quejido su nombre.

-"...por favor... por favor Natsuki, no te vayas"

Tomo una de sus manos entre las mías.

-"...no te cases... no me dejes"

Mis manos tiemblan ligeramente, pero ella solo quiere escapar.

-"Shizuru..."

Ella dice, pero yo rápidamente me levanto y me aferro a su cuerpo en un abrazo sin importarme mi desnudez, porque…

Solo quiero abrazarla.

Solo quiero sentirla cerca.

Solo... solo quiero que ella me ame.

-"...déjame…"

Es lo único que la dejo decir porque mis labios se posan sobre los suyos tratando de demostrar lo que siento, quiero demostrar el torbellino que siento cuando estoy con ella, que vea la necesidad de mi corazón por el suyo, así que entre besos se me escurre un:

 **-"Te amo"**

Y la magia se rompe.

Natsuki abre los ojos revelándome su iris esmeralda.

Me miran tan grandes y tan brillantes, pero ese brillo se apaga inmediatamente cuando me dice:

-"Adiós... Shi-zu-ru"

La veo caminar apresurada fuera de mi habitación, y escucho el eco de sus pasos cuando baja por las escaleras hacia la planta baja. Yo... yo solo permanezco estática en mi lugar y no soy capaz de moverme hasta que no escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse.

Luego... luego no se escucha nada, todo se sumerge en el desolador silencio que abraza cada rincón de la casa y me sumerge en la soledad de mi habitación... porque Natsuki me ha dejado, Natsuki me ha dejado sola, me está dejando atrás de su vida y no sé si volverá.

-"...Yo te amo"

Le hablo nuevamente a la nada.

Siento desmoronarme debido a que ella no me cree... Natsuki, ya no me cree.

Ver partir a Natsuki no es fácil.

Siempre que ella desaparece de mi vista y se va de mi lado me quedo con la incertidumbre de no saber si volverá a estar junto a mí. Esos son los momentos más difíciles de nuestra relación o lo que sea que tenemos, porque cada vez que ella se marcha, no sé si realmente regresará, porqué cada vez que me deja es para volver con él, y aunque el miedo me paralice de sólo imaginarlo tengo la pequeña esperanza de que una vez más me elija, que elija estar a mí lado... aunque sea por un pequeño momento.

Y es por eso que yo espero por ella.

¿Qué si culpo a Natsuki?

No, sería lo último que hiciera, más cuando fue ella la que por mucho tiempo espero por mí, la que por mucho tiempo aguanto los desplantes, la indiferencia, las mentiras... y mis errores.

Me recuesto nuevamente en la cama abrazando su almohada y aún logro percibir su aroma dulce impregnado en ella, todavía siento sus manos aferrarse a mi cuerpo y todavía puedo saborear el último besos sobre mis labios.

Después de un rato el corazón se me inflama como si fuera un globo lleno de lágrimas calientes, mismas lagrimas que se deslizan de mis ojos y que humedecen mis mejillas mientras se deslizan hasta morir cuando tocan la superficie de la cama. Mi llanto es lastimero cuando fluye con dolor de entre mis labios, y soy incapaz de silenciarlo.

Estoy sola, sin ella estoy totalmente sola, no tengo nada ni a nadie.

Shizuru Fujino, finalmente se quedó sola.

 _¿En qué me he convertido?_ me suelo preguntar.

Si me miro al espejo solo veo el desastre que soy, yo que pude haber tenido todo, todo el mundo a mis pies. Yo que tenía todo solucionado en la vida, que era la orgullosa niña del linaje Fujino y que era la promesa de toda una generación, ahora... ahora se me he quedado sin nada, todo lo que conozco se ha marchado y me ha dejado, no tengo dinero, mis amigos se han ido y mi familia me ha abandonado.

Solo tengo a Natsuki, ella se ha quedado a mi lado, dándome lo que ya no quiere darme, y yo no quiero solo sexo, pero es lo único que me da... tal vez lo hace porque teme que yo pueda hacer una locura y a veces pienso que eso sería lo mejor, pero sigo siendo tan egoísta que quiero aferrarme a las migajas del amor que me da mi peliazul, porque mi amor por ella es lo único real que tengo.

¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?

A Natsuki la conocí en la universidad. Ella estudiaba música y yo Administración de Empresas.

Reito, mi amigo de la infancia me la presento en una fiesta.

-"Shizuru, ella es Natsuki Kuga, es una gran amiga mía"

Dijo con una sonrisa brillante mirando a la chica.

Ya había escuchado de ella, muchos decían que era un prodigio con el piano y poseedora de una voz única, pero para mí no tenía mayor importancia, si, era bella, pero estudiar música me parecía de alguien con falta de intelecto ya que para mí, no era una carrera de verdad.

A simple vista parecía ser alguien inferior a mí, pero fingí amabilidad porque Reito parecía interesado en ella.

-"Mucho gusto, Nat-su-ki"

Nos frecuentamos pocas veces, más por iniciativa de ella que mía, pero fue allí cuando descubrí que ella era diferente a las otras personas, no se vanagloriaba de sí misma, al contrario, prefería escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir, aun cuando fueran las superficialidades de mi familia, Natsuki solo me veía prestándome total y absoluta atención como si realmente yo le importara y sin saber cómo paso, ella me despertó un deseo.

Cuando me hablaba, veía sus labios.

Cuando caminaba, veía su cuerpo.

Cuando me tocaba, mi cuerpo se encendía.

Tiempo después supe que yo le gustaba a Natsuki, y eso que debía hacer vibrar mi corazón de emoción, solo me causó pánico cuando escuche que otros lo sabían, cuando otros atrás de mis espaldas empezaron a llamarme **'lesbiana'** de manera despectiva... y eso lo odie, odiaba saberme el objeto de burla de toda la universidad, odiaba sentir las miradas sobre mí cuando Natsuki se acercaba con una sonrisa... entonces la comencé a odiar a ella.

Era su culpa que todo esto estuviera pasando. Así que para que nadie se diera cuenta, comencé a ignorarla, la miraba fríamente, les decía a todos que ella me daba asco, me burlaba de ella. Yo era buena fingiendo, siempre lo fui, por eso no me sorprende que todos me creyeran y también empezarán a molestar a Natsuki.

' _No entiendo'_

Es lo primero que pensé al ver que Natsuki parecía no importarle mi comportamiento en público, que a pesar de los insultos que le hacía, ella simplemente parecía feliz si solo hablábamos a escondidas, Era como si mis insultos fueran perdonados.

-"¡¿Quién te crees para darme estás porquerías?!"

Le grité llena de coraje por la vergüenza.

Natsuki siempre fue detallista y eso me había conquistado, pero siempre lo había hecho a escondidas, fuera del ojo público y la primera vez que se atrevió a darme un obsequio enfrente de toda la escuela, sentí mucha vergüenza porque me volví a sentir señalada... y explote en su contra arrojando con fuerza su regalo que cayó al suelo.

-"Lo siento"

Dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada, seguramente viendo el regalo que había terminado en un charco de agua.

Ese fue el último regalo que me dio.

Después de eso, Natsuki se alejó de mí por unos días, me evitaba cada que tenía oportunidad y eso me hacía sentir ansiosa y pensé que se me olvidaría si asistía a una de las tantas fiestas que se hacían en aquella época... fue un error.

Recuerdo que a mitad de la madrugada me encontraba tocando la puerta de Natsuki, yo estaba más aturdida que ebria, había bebido y había hecho una tontería.

-"¿Shizu...?"

Dijo cuando abrió la puerta, pero no la deje terminar porque la bese violentamente, y allí en medio de su sala la poseí, la hice mía. Toqué con furia su cuerpo y la recorrí con desesperación marcando su piel sin importar que tan visibles fueran al otro día... sin importar que ella todavía siguiera siendo virgen... sin importar que le arrancara su primera vez con violencia.

No me importó nada de eso, no me importaba nada porque solo quería borrar las huellas del tipo con el que me metí esa noche.

Los besos.

Las caricias.

La forma que se movió él… sobre mi cuerpo.

Y Natsuki era la única persona que me podía dar ese cobijo que buscaba.

-"De verdad te amo, Shizuru"

Dijo y sentí su mirada sobre mí.

-"Lo que acaba de suceder no significa nada"

Respondí arrepentida mirando al techo.

-"¿Entonces qué significa?"

-"Tenia antojó y tú estabas disponible… nada más"

Ella guardo silencio y cubrió su cuerpo mientras yo me marchaba.

Noches como esa se repitieron constantemente en su casa.

Su casa fue el único lugar donde me permitía estar cerca de Natsuki, fue el lugar donde el amor fue fluyendo a medida que el tiempo y empezaba a atesorar esos momentos, porque era el único lugar donde podía estar con ella sin sentirme expuesta, sin saberme vulnerable al que diría la gente.

Con ella me sentía en casa… y eso me asustaba.

En la casa de Natsuki descubrí lo que era el amor.

Recuerdo pasar las noches viendo la belleza única que había en su rostro cuando era bañado por el tenue brillo de la luna. Recuerdo el hormigueo que sentía en las puntas de mis dedos cuando recorría la constelación de pecas sobre su espalda. Y recuerdo todas las veces que le dije **'te amo'** sin que ella me escuchara realmente. Natsuki nunca supo de esos detalles, debido a que todo sucedía mientras ella dormía, pero mientras ella estaba despierta... todo era peor.

Natsuki fue la victima de esta historia.

Para Natsuki yo solo la reducía como a un objeto... un objeto que solo me servía para satisfacer mis deseos carnales, solo para complacerme en el sexo. Fue así como Natsuki empezó a dejar de sonreír y contradictoriamente también dejo de llorar…

De llorar mis partidas…

De llorar mis groserías…

De llorarme a mí.

-"Es tan cansado amarte"

Dijo ella, una noche.

-"...Cállate"

Le respondí llena de rabia aguantando las ganas de llorar y por primera vez ella respondió.

-"Sé que no te llevas bien con tus padres. Sé que te sientes sola. También sé que no me amas, pero por primera vez podrías dejar de actuar como una total **perra**... No finjas ser así conmigo, no te quedan esa mierda de chica mala"

Se levantó, se vistió y salió a mitad de la noche a un lugar incierto.

Yo me quede estática en mi lugar, porque antes de irse ella me miro, ella me miro y por primera vez pude notar que en sus ojos se estaba desvaneciendo el amor.

Después de algún tiempo me di cuenta que Natsuki ya no me buscaba como antes, ya no enredaba su mirada con la mía ni siquiera quería caminar junto a mí. Nos acostábamos cada vez menos y ahora su atención se concentraba en Reito, mi ex-amigo, aquel chico de ojos miel y sonrisa encantadora. Aquel chico que me dejo de hablar cuando descubrió lo que le hacía a la peliazul.

Nunca le preste verdaderamente atención a la relación que había entre ellos porque no pensé que podría haber algo debido a que Natsuki era lesbiana, nunca se me paso por la cabeza que tal vez no era tan así

Ver a Natsuki a lado de Reito me llenaba de rabia, ya que muchos habían notado el acercamiento que había entre ellos y las burlas sobre la sexualidad de Natsuki cesaron y empezaron a hablar de la bonita pareja que hacían los dos. Cada que escuchaba esa afirmación solo sonreía fingiendo estar de acuerdo, aunque por dentro me destrozaba porque yo jamás me vería así de bien como ellos.

Entonces volví a ser una idiota.

-"¿Te gusta cómo te lo hace?"

Le pregunte fingiendo desinterés mientras me vestía.

-"¿Qué?"

Ella respondió poniéndose la última prenda sin comprender a lo que me refería.

-"Vamos, no creerás que no sé qué te acuestas con Reito"

-"¿De dónde demonios sacas eso?"

-"Por favor, no tienes que fingir conmigo, Natsuki. Los dos han andado muy acaramelados últimamente y como él te ha estado presumiendo por toda la universidad pensé..."

Los ojos de Natsuki se tornaron fríos al mirarme.

-"Pensaste, ¿qué? ¿Qué soy una puta? ¿Qué me acuesto con él y contigo?"

-"Bueno... las putas cobran, no sé si tú lo haces... porqué conmigo eres gratis"

El golpe resonó por toda la habitación y un ardor se propago por mi mejilla. Natsuki había cruzado toda la habitación y me había abofeteado, su mirada fría ahora se veía dolida y sin hacer nada mas dijo:

-"¡Lárgate de mi casa!"

Sonriendo le respondí:

-"Como quieras, querida"

Fue la primera vez que las lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas mientras regresaba a mi casa.

Aun siento la sensación que se formó dentro de mi estómago, esa rabia contenida que crecía más y más al pensar que Reito acariciaba el cuerpo de mi Natsuki, y mi mente no dejaban de imaginar escenario donde los veía a los dos con sus cuerpos desnudos revolcándose pensando que yo era la más grande imbécil.

A la mañana me confronte con Reito.

-"Aléjate de Kuga"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ara, no te hagas el tonto, Reito. Sé que estás enamorado de Natsuki y ella es lo suficiente estúpida para no notar que solo te haces pasar por su 'amigo' cuando realmente quieres llevártela a la cama"

Le dije en voz baja para que nadie de los que pasaban nos escuchara, pero él hablo en voz alta, casi escupiendo con coraje.

-"Pero que **estúpida** eres, Shizuru. ¿Crees que todos somos igual a ti? ¿Qué usamos a las personas? Maldigo el día que te presente a Natsuki, porque eres lo peor que le pude haber hecho a ella, así que mejor aléjate tú de nosotros, sino quieres que tus padres se enteren de todo lo que haces"

-"No te atreverías"

-"Pruébame"

Se alejó y la furia nublo mi razón.

Semanas antes había estado hablando con una chica de primer año, su nombre era Tomoe Marguerite. La primera vez que hable con ella me di cuenta que ella tenía interés en mí que iba más allá de la amistad, era mucho más pasional y platónico, así que decidí darle celos a Natsuki con esa tipa.

Me paseaba con ella cariñosamente sin importar lo que los demás dirían de mí, eso ya no me importaba porque solo quería la atención de Natsuki, solo quería que ella besara los lugares que yo pisaba, y yo esperaba que mi plan provocara a Natsuki a tal nivel de que ella vinera arrastrándose a mí pidiendo que dejara a Tomoe…

Aunque nada de aquello sucedió, a Natsuki pareció no importarle, ella continúo ignorándome.

Para ese entonces yo me encontraba desesperada por encontrar una manera de obtener la atención de la ojiverde, muchas noches daba vueltas cerca de la casa de Natsuki, queriendo tocar su puerta para pedirle perdón, pero mí orgullo me frenaba y mejor me iba a refugiar en la soledad de mi casa.

Un viernes a la hora de la salida, me dirigía a mi salón porque había olvidado un libro que iba a necesitar y fue cuando los vi…

Allí estaban los dos...

Abrazándose en uno salón vacio.

Ellos estaban muy cerca, Natsuki se refugiaba en los brazos de Reito mientras él en voz baja le decía algo... algo que no pude entender, hasta que ella dijo:

-"También te amo"

El mundo se me vino abajo.

Después de ahí, la furia dirigió mis acciones.

Sabía que Natsuki llegaba tarde de la escuela los viernes, también sabia donde guardaba las llaves de repuesto en caso de que olvidara las suyas, por lo que busque a Tomoe y la lleve a la casa de la ojiverde, solo para que Natsuki me viera en su cama con Tomoe, solo quería devolverle el golpe.

El plan era simple:

Iba a destruir el templo de Kuga.

La querida casa de su madre fallecida.

El único recuerdo que tenía Kuga de su madre.

Así que al llegar a la casa de Natsuki, nos dirigimos a su habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces y le arranque la ropa rápidamente a Tomoe, mientras la recostaba en la cama donde muchas veces Natsuki fue mía. Y mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Tomoe, dentro de mí rogaba porque Natsuki llegar y nos viera, así me evitaría la fatiga de hacerle algo más a Margueritte.

Me pregunte cuantas veces Kuga y Reito se habían acostado aquí, a espaldas mías.

El cuerpo de Tomoe se estremeció entre el mío como si disfrutara la sensación... sensación que yo no pude compartir porque todo se sentía mal.

Me había acostado anteriormente con otras personas, alguno de ellos eran hombres, pero definitivamente estar con Tomoe, resultaba la peor experiencia, mi cuerpo no estaba en sincronía con el suyo... y de pronto todo se empezó a sentir peor cuando ella empezó a tocar mi cuerpo, se notaba que tenía mucha más experiencia de lo que había imaginado, pero tampoco encendió el deseo en mí y la tristeza invadió mi corazón.

Luego ella recorrió con sus labios mi cuerpo, se concentró en disfrutar lo más que podía, era lenta y violenta a la vez. Yo por dentro rogaba por que se terminara todo, me había arrepentido, pero no sabía como detener eso y ahora sentir sus su manos y boca en mi cuerpo me generaba asco y segundos antes de terminar pude notar que...

Note que todo seguía estando en el mismo orden.

Nada había cambiado.

Las paredes seguían siendo blancas, los pocos muebles seguían ocupando el mismo espacio, aquel portarretrato que nos mostraba la imagen de una mujer mayor de cabellos parecidos a los de Natsuki seguía colocada sobre la misma mesita de noche... junto a una fotografía mía. Mi foto era lo único nuevo del lugar, me sorprendí al pensar que Natsuki me había colocado en un lugar especial a lado de su madre...

Como...

Como si todavía me quisiera.

Ella...

Natsuki...

Natsuki todavía me quería...

Natsuki me amaba.

No pude evitar que mis ojos se nublaran y al sentir a Tomoe, me pregunte:

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

-"Detente, Tomoe"

Le dije.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

Ella seguía sin detenerse.

-"Tienes que irte"

-"¿Qué? pero si estamos empezando, amor"

-"Vámonos Tomoe, no puedes estar aquí"

Dije apresurada empujándola lejos de mi cuerpo.

-"¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!"

-"Nada, solo vete"

Tome mi ropa que había quedado regada por la habitación y me vestí rápidamente.

-"¡A mí no me puedes hacer eso Shizuru! ¡No soy la estúpida con la que salías! ¡Yo soy Tomoe Margueritte!"

-"¡Me importa un bledo quien seas!"

-"¡No me puedes hacer eso!"

-"¡VETE. LARGATE. QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!"

Ella se vistió enojada, tomo sus cosas y antes de irse, dijo:

-"Te vas a arrepentir"

Cuando supe que se había ido, fue cuando note que mis manos temblaban llenas de angustia y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y el llanto empezó a nacer desde lo más profundo de mi culpable corazón.

Mire alrededor y sentí miedo por primera vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

Canción: **Diabolo Menthe – Soko**

…

Gracias por la oportunidad


End file.
